


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by raspberrymocha



Series: Under the Sea [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Language Barrier, M/M, Marine Biologis Ignis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman Nyx, Multi, Nyx as written by someone who hasn’t seen Kingsglaive, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, merman noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis discovers he’s not the only one with a not-so-little problem, and Noctis is just trying to get laid.





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> You guys had to know I was gonna write something for mermay. Now with more massive merman members!

As much as Ignis loves Noctis, he knows that if his research doesn’t turn up tangible results soon, he’s going to lose funding. So far, his efforts to convince his colleagues that he’s befriended a merman have been unfruitful, and his reputation has tanked ever since word got out that he kidnapped the _merfolk’s_ _crown_ _prince_. He should have know that would come back to bite him the ass, but he’d been more concerned with other things that might happen to his ass, through no fault of his own.

Therefore, he’s been taking advantage of the rare Noctis-free days to actually get some work done, hoping to find _something_ to back up any one of the claims the merman has made about his people. Some little scrap of information to prove to everyone that he isn’t just wasting their time.

He’s contemplating renting out some scuba diving gear when he notices her – a blonde woman in a white dress and a sun hat, kneeling on the pier. It’s not how she looks, though, but what she’s doing. She conversing with a merman, or trying to, at least. She’s gesturing wildly, in a bizarre form of sign language, as the merman watches, both perplexed and enraptured.

The merman in question looks familiar. It had been dark that day, and they’d all been wearing armor, but Ignis thinks he might have been among the Kingsglaive – the elite soldiers the king had sent to kill him. The man almost certainly won’t appreciate Ignis’s presence now, must think him a criminal, but he can’t help but inch closer.

Sure enough, as he approaches the pair, the merman begins to click angrily, causing the woman to whirl around to see what’s the matter.

Ignis holds up his hands, as if to say “I mean you no harm”, but the man will apparently not be pacified.

“Forgive me, but I couldn’t help but notice you two. Is this a friend of yours?”

After a long moment of quiet, the woman says “In a manner of speaking. At least, I would very much like to be friends. We’ve been… talking for a while now, but it’s difficult at times.”

Ignis is fortunate enough to have avoided the language barrier. It seems a great shame to him that others do not have the same luxury. They have so much to learn from each other, after all.

“I think I might be able to help.” He says, moving to sit on the pier next to her. His toes dip into the seawater, and the cold almost has him recoiling. “I have a friend among the merfolk, who can speak our language. Perhaps he can translate for you.”

“Truly?” The woman claps her hands together. “That would be wonderful!” Then, she turns to the merman and, as though screaming the words will make them more comprehensible to him, she say “Did you hear that?! He is going to help us!”

For his part, he doesn’t look particularly impressed. It isn’t clear how much, if any, of this exchange he understands. Still, the woman persists. She has a notebook and draws out a few symbols to get her meaning across: _come_ _back_ _tomorrow_. This, at least, seems to get through to him.

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Luna, and this is… Well, he hasn’t told me his name.”

“That’s alright. I doubt you’d be able to pronounce it, anyway.”

* * *

The next morning finds Ignis waiting, perched on Noct’s favorite napping spot with Luna. Unsurprisingly, her merman friend shows up before his. He rises up from the sea to lay his head on her lap, soaking her pretty white dress through. Ignis has to avert his eyes, both for her benefit, and because the merman is glaring at him as though wishing he would die on the spot.  
  
It doesn’t take long after that for Noctis to appear. He doesn’t seem to notice that they have company, lunging immediately for Ignis and shoving his tongue down his throat. It’s an inelegant kiss, wherein Noctis’s fangs prick at Ignis’s lips. Noctis’s hands press at his thighs and, forgetting himself for a moment, he allows them to part easily. In their time together, however brief, he’s come to revel in the sensation of scales against his bare skin, and this time is no exception.

“Oh!” Luna cries out, and the sound causes Noctis to jerk away. Ignis suddenly remembers that he’s supposed to feel shame for his behavior, but she doesn’t seem repulsed by the scene before her. There’s a pretty flush on her face, and her thighs are pressed closely together.

“Luna?!” Noctis says, eyes going wide.

“You _know_ her?”

“Sure. My family used to take vacations in the seas of Tenebrae all the time.”

Ignis has a feeling that these “vacations” were more like “diplomatic missions”, but doesn’t say so.

“You didn’t tell me your friend was _Noctis_. Goodness, it’s been years! You’ve gotten so big.”

“You see? _She_  doesn’t think I’m small.”

“I would never accuse you of being small, darling.” He says, in a low voice meant only for Noctis.

This does seem to please the prince, at least. He purrs happily, nuzzling into Ignis’s neck.

“I was hoping to ask for a favor, but perhaps this is a bad time.” Luna says.

That is a bit of an understatement. It’s not unusual for Noctis to be amorous after time spent apart, but he can hardly seem to keep his hands off of Ignis. When he glances down, he can even see the round, blue head of Noctis’s cock peaking out of his tail.

“I have time enough for an old friend.” Noctis says, though it’s clear he’s not pleased about it.

The other merman speaks up then, squeaking out something to Noctis in their strange tongue.

“You’re here, too, Nyx?!”

“Is that your name?” Luna asks, leaning forward eagerly. “Nyx?”

Ignis doesn’t bother explaining that it isn’t really his name. He responds to it readily enough, at least, inclining his head to look up at the woman.

“That’s what she wishes your help with. She seems to have befriended the man, but they are having difficulty communication about something – something which seems terribly important to him.”

Noctis scoffs. “Ignis. It’s breeding season.”

Well. That would certainly explain Noctis’s behavior. He looks out across the ocean, noticing for the first time how quiet it is. It’s usually full of merfolk sunbathing and talking amongst themselves, but today there is only clear blue water. Even the shore seems oddly devoid of human life. Perhaps they can sense that they should stay away for the time being. (Or maybe he’s an idiot who didn’t realize the beach is closed today.)

“Yes, well. Perhaps we can take care of that in a moment.” He says, running his hands through Noctis’s hair as though that will soothe him.

“No, what I mean is, that’s what Nyx wants – to mate with her.”

Luna makes another noise of surprise.

* * *

“Wait, what are you telling them?” Nyx demands. As a soldier sworn to serve the royal family, he would never put his hands on Noctis, but it’s obvious that he wants to.

“The truth.” Noctis replies easily. “That you’re thinking with your dick again.”

“That’s not what I said!”

“But it’s true, isn’t it? It’s alright.” Noctis shrugs. “I’m not in any position to judge, and she is very pretty.” It’s strange to think that. The Lunafreya he met last was only a girl, but before him now sits a woman.

The humans watch this exchange with fascination, their heads swinging back forth, like that game where they bounce a ball over a net.

“What is he saying now?” Luna asks.

“Hm? Oh, nothing important. At any rate, you don’t seem averse to the idea, so we’ll just leave you to it. Come, Ignis, we can find another rock. I know how you get shy about these things.”

Ignis purses his lips, a sign that he wants to argue, but has chosen not to.

“Wait.” Luna says, gnawing on her lower lip. “I know this is terribly awkward, but couldn’t you stay? I don’t… I’ve never done this sort of thing before, and I’m afraid I might do something wrong. How will he tell me if he doesn’t like it?”

Noctis scoffs, because what’s so hard to understand about “insert dick here”? Except. Where does it go, exactly? He’s not familiar with human female biology, and doubts Nyx has much more experience. It’s only through speaking with Ignis that they ever managed to make things work, so maybe her idea has some merit.

“Fine. But only until you two will be alright on your own. I have my own needs to take care of, after all.” Which is a fancy way or saying that he’s horny as hell. This really isn’t how he thought his day was gonna go.

“What’s going on now?” Nyx asks, in what Noctis suspects is going to be a recurring question.

He sighs. “She wants to mate with you, too. Ignis and I are going to stay here and make sure you don’t hurt yourselves.”

“How generous of you.”

“Whatever. Just kiss her or something, so we can move on with our lives.”

Nyx does, leaning up to meet her lips. Luna seems taken aback for a moment before relaxing into it. If she finds it strange at all, she does not say so. Instead, she allows her hands to roam over his skin, from his shoulders to his waist. Noctis knows how sensitive the skin is where it meets his scales, and watches as Nyx shivers from that bit of contact.

“Did I do something wrong?” Luna asks. She’s only looking at Nyx, though the question is obviously directed at Noctis.

“No. He likes that.” Noctis replies, but he’s more focused on the way her pale legs are wrapped around Nyx’s shimmering blue tail. Is that how he and Ignis look together? Thinking about Ignis reminds him that the man is still here, and decidedly _not_ touching him. “You don’t have to be here for this. I know these sorts of things make you uncomfortable.”

“No.” Ignis pauses to clear his throat. “That’s quite alright. I think I’ll observe for now. Out of purely scientific interest, mind you.”

Noctis laughs, because he knows that “scientific interest” means that the other couple’s little display is turning him on. Especially if the growing bulge in his shorts is anything to go by. And well, there’s no rule saying that Noctis can’t have his fun, too. His hands go to Ignis’s belt, and it’s a testament to how far gone the human is that he doesn’t try to stop him.

The contraption used to confuse Noctis, but he’s figured out how it works and now he’s able to to open it up with ease. It’s the same with the button and the zipper of his shorts (and really, why do humans insist on keeping their cocks locked up like this?). Finally, he’s able to push Ignis’s clothes down enough to get his hands on his prize.

He loves Ignis’s cock. He loves everything about it, from how perfectly it fits in his hand, to how cute and pink it is. Mostly, he loves the noises Ignis makes when he wraps his fingers around it, making sure to let the webs between them rub against it. He likes that for some reason, and Noctis isn’t going to question anything that makes him gasp so delightfully.

Noctis glances over at the other two as his hand continues to work over Ignis’s cock, just to make sure the fools haven’t hurt themselves. Nyx has managed to clumsily push down the top of her dress enough to expose one whole breast. He suckles at it like a newborn babe, every once in a while scraping her engorged nipple with one of his canines. She doesn’t seem to mind, however, instead murmuring encouragement and pleas for more as their hips continue to rock against each other. So, they seem fine.

“You’re doing great, buddy.” He says, which has Nyx rolling his eyes.

With that taken care of, he turns his attention back to Ignis, where it should have been all along. He is a vision with his face flushed and lips parted. They don’t look nearly kissed enough, which Noctis seeks to rectify immediately. Ignis groans into his mouth, and it’s music to his ears. Humans have a bad habit of mixing his people up with sirens (which are totally different), but he thinks that if anyone’s voice is hypnotic, it’s Ignis’s.

There’s a bead of precome forming on the tip of his cock, and Noctis swipes it away, dipping one of his claws into the slit. It must hurt, but Ignis gives the sweetest cry yet, back arching off the rock. His thighs spread wider in a clear invitation to do that again. Noctis doesn’t, though, because he has other things on his mind.

By the point, his cock has emerged fully from his tail, and he brushes it up against Ignis’s. He knows the human likes to feel the full length of it, gets off on the difference in size. These are, of course, Ignis’s words and not his own, but he’ll take the ego boost, nonetheless.

Ignis once indicated that mermen seemed to be larger than humans. Noctis doesn’t know if that’s true, since he doesn’t have much to compare with, but a quick glance over proves that Nyx isn’t lacking in that department, either. The full length of it is on display as he rubs against Luna’s hips. All he’s really managing to do is push her dress up, though, and Noctis can tell it’s beginning to frustrate him.

“You may find it helpful to remove your undergarments.”

“Panties.” Ignis supplies helpfully and breathlessly.

“Right. Your panties.”

“Oh. Of course.” She looks embarrassed, but it’s hard to tell with her face already flushed with arousal.

Luna leans down and slides the frilly white scrap of fabric down her legs, before folding them neatly on the rock. Curiously, Noctis leans forward to look. He’s never seen a human woman like this before. Nyx hisses at him, but Luna doesn’t say anything, so he ignores it. Between her legs are multiple layers of flesh, red and swollen and glistening with what he suspects is more than just seawater. Nyx seems to be at a loss for what to do with it, and Noctis can’t offer any advice on that front. He’s just as puzzled.

“Here.” Luna reaches down again, and spreads her folds apart with two fingers. “Like this.”

Noctis wonders if he’s expected to translate that. But Nyx seems to get the idea. He lines his cock up with her now-exposed hole, and begins to slip inside.

“Oh! Oh, you’re so big.” Luna says, in the voice someone having a revelation. “You’re barely inside of me, and I’m already fuller than I’ve ever been.”

“Mm.” Ignis hums, fingers idly running over Noctis’s length. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” She says, but Noctis doesn’t know if it’s a response, or because Nyx has bottomed out.

“What’s she saying? Is she alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. She’s great.” Nyx doesn’t need the ego boost, so he doesn’t relay the other stuff about his dick.

“Well, can you tell her she feels fucking amazing? They don’t make mermaids this tight, that’s for sure.”

“Ew, no! I’m not telling her that!”

“Is everything alright, darling?”

“Just great.” It can sometimes be difficult to speak sarcastically in a language other than one’s own, but Noctis likes to think he’s mastered that art. “Though, there is, of course, the fact that you haven’t let me fuck you yet.”

Noctis education on the human tongue was all very formal, meant for speaking with representatives of human governments and things of that nature. As such, there was no place in it for vulgarity. This is one word that he’s managed to pick up pretty easily on his own.

“Ah.” Ignis at least has the sense to look ashamed about it, fiddling with his glasses. “Well, you see. I didn’t bring any lubrication with me. I’m sorry, I thought you’d be preoccupied speaking with Luna. That… clearly isn’t the case.”

A whine tears it way out of Noctis’s throat. He thinks he can hear Nyx laughing at his misfortune, but can’t be bothered to tell him off. There is approximately no chance of him actually being able to breed Ignis, but that doesn’t seem to stop the biological imperative that comes with the season. The need that thrums under his skin, to be inside his mate and spill his seed there.

“Seriously?” He whines into Ignis throat. He rolls his hips against the human’s, as if to say “Don’t you want this inside of you?” The answer is, of course, that Ignis does. And that’s precisely the problem.

Ignis once joked that his ass is just permanently stretched out now, but Noctis knows from personal experience that it’s not entirely a joke. He’s witnessed firsthand the ease with which he can slip into the man’s body, compared to before. Even now, as he wriggles against Ignis’s pert bottom in frustration, he can feel the tip of his cock start to beach his hole.

“I’m willing to bet we could make it work.”

Ignis looks down, apprehension written all over his face, as well as an obvious hunger. Until a cry from Luna brings his attention elsewhere. She is tangled up with her merman, one leg hitched up on his waist, pitting her pale skin against his dark scales. He mouths at her neck and jaw, leaving behind little love bites, and he exposed breast jiggles with each snap of his hips. The hard rock below her must be digging into her skin, but she certainly isn’t complaining. Quite the opposite, really.

“I promise I’ll make it good for you.” Noctis says, slithering down Ignis’s glorious body.

He pauses only briefly to place a kiss against his dick before continuing downward. He’s not so unkind as to just plow into Ignis without any preparation, after all. He breeches the human’s entrance with his tongue, first, making sure to get it nice and wet with saliva. With each thrust, he’s rewarded with a moan from above him. Noctis doesn’t have much patience, but he takes as much time as he can, spreading Ignis open with his tongue and even his fingers. Only when he can’t take it anymore does he pull away.

In general, Noctis tries to be gentle with Ignis. He knows how fragile humans are, and how deadly his claws and his fangs can be. Despite this, he ends up grabbing Ignis just a little too roughly, leaving long scratch marks along the man’s hips when he tries to flip him over.

“Forgive me.” He murmurs against Ignis’s shoulder.

Then, without waiting to see if he’s actually been forgiven, he lines himself up and pushes into Ignis’s barely lubricated hole. Ignis lets out a long, drawn-out moan that is sweeter than any music, and taking that as encouragement, Noctis continues to thrust until his scales rest firmly against soft, squishy flesh. It’s probably wrong, but he loves the feeling of Ignis’s smooth skin against his tail, almost as much as he loves the tight heat around his cock.

The noise seems to have drawn the attention of their companions. Noctis doesn’t much like the idea of being watched. He knows that his movements are sloppy and unpracticed, but but it’s served him well in the past. The last thing he needs is Nyx poking fun at his lack of sexual prowess.

Nyx, however, only raises an eyebrow when he realizes he’s being watched. There’s fluid smeared across his stomach, where the gray-blue of his skin meets the deeper blue of his scales. Despite this, he still has one hand between Luna’s legs. He’s found some sort of little nub there, and she wails when he pinches it.

“Are you doing alright?” Noctis asks, because there are tears in her eyes.

“Just -Ah! – Peachy.” She says, and she seems sincere.

Deciding that Ignis has had enough time to adjust, Noctis braces his hands against the rock and begins to move. He starts with slow, shallow thrusts before finally pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Ignis makes the most wonderful noise, urging him to do it again and again. His arms burn with the effort, but it’s nothing compared to the fire in his groin.

Ignis is so hot and tight inside that it’s making him a little light-headed. Or maybe that’s just the season. Whatever it is, it’s threatening to rob him of his senses. The entire world seems to melt away – the sun beating down on them, the water against his scales, even the sound of Luna sobbing through her second orgasm. It all narrows down to just Ignis, and the feeling of their intertwined bodies.

He doesn’t want it to end, but like all good things, it has to. He’s been on edge all day, so it doesn’t take much for him to feel that familiar tightness in his gut, a cord about to snap. Still, he wants to make sure Ignis is taken care of, too.

He drapes himself over the human’s back as best as he can, now dry skin rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. “Come for me, Ignis.” He whispers into the man’s ear.

To his surprise, it works. Ignis gasps, spilling himself onto the rock, as though marking it as his own. His already tight ass clenches down on Noctis’s dick so hard, he’s surprised it doesn’t just fall off. That moment, though – that one, beautiful moment – is enough to finally send him over the edge. Something inside him purrs in satisfaction as his seed pours into his mate. Noctis rolls his eyes at his own foolishness.

He waits for Ignis to catch his breath before pulling out, stopping only briefly to admire the way his gaping asshole drips with come. Ignis rolls over, boneless against the rock, seemingly uncaring that he’s laying in a puddle of his own fluids.

Next to them, Nyx is lying on his stomach, looking so pleased with himself that Noctis has to fight the urge to punch the smug grin off his face. Poor Luna is trying desperately to straighten out her dress, but it looks as though it’s been shredded in places by his claws. There’s an odd garment with two round protrusions floating in the water nearby, that Noctis suspects might belong to her.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” She says.

Ignis shrugs, all sense of propriety gone in the face of his recent orgasm. “It’s only fair, I suppose. I may need you to carry me back to shore, though, darling.”

He often complains of being unable to walk after their matings. Noctis suspects this is all for show, but doesn’t say so. “Whatever you need.” He says, scooping his human mate up. “Oh, and Nyx? Remind me to teach you the human language later.”

This has been fun and all, but he’d rather not have an audience next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @raspberryxmocha for more of whatever this is


End file.
